


Love and Hate

by ejb2987



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: "5+1", "Comedy", "Supernatural Clint", "Supernatural Phil", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejb2987/pseuds/ejb2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone saw Phil and Clint and failed to understand what was in front of their eyes and one time someone saw the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except the story.

Summary: Five times someone met Phil and Clint and failed to understand what was in front of their eyes and one time someone saw the truth.

**Authors Note** : This is my first 5+1 story I hope you like it. I do have an idea for a full story for this world if enough people want me to expand it. Well anyways I hope you enjoy.

 

* * *

  

  1. **Steve**



 

Steve was in a terrible mood. The Commandos had just taken out the second Hydra base but had failed to save the city that it was located in. The base had somehow gotten Intel that they were coming they had met them in the city not caring if there was civilian in the way. He had taken to walking down the abandoned streets. Bucky had offered to join him but he just wanted to be by himself. He was way too young for this. He was only sixteen and already the main sign of freedom in a war.

Steve stopped when he heard something smash in the distance. He stopped to listen. Someone was muttering something. What was someone doing here? Everyone was either dead or evacuated. He slowly walked towards the voice until he stopped in front of what looked like a bar. He didn’t have a gun or his shield but he was still able to defend himself. He slowly walked into the building. It was in ruins. Almost every piece of furniture was in pieces. Well besides the beautiful red couch. A man with light blond hair and dressed in what looked liked leather pants and a silk shirt. He had a bottle of alcohol and it looked like he had been drinking for a while if the bottles meant anything.

“Sir, you’re not supposed to be in here.” Steve spoke up as he walked towards the man. The man looked up at him. He didn’t look even remotely drunk. He was studying Steve with an intensity that was unnerving. Steve watched as the man’s eyes slowly went up and down his body. Steve couldn’t help but fidget. He had never met someone who was so open about their interests.

“Well if it isn’t one of Phil’s play things. You know he didn’t mention that you were so well built when he was going on and on and on about your battle prowess.” The man said standing up.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about sir, but we need to get you to safety.” Steve said as the man started to slowly walk around him. Steve moved just enough to keep the man in his sights.

“You know I think he didn’t mention what you because he was worried about your purity. It seems like you haven’t told Bucky about the fact that you want a piece of his ass yet. Bad Steve! I’ve been trying to get you to jump his bone for four years.” The man said before stopping in front of him.

“Who the hell are you? How do you know my name? I don’t know what you are but I don’t love Bucky.” Steve stuttered backing up from the man.

“Of course it’s not you idiot. There’s a reason I’m in this body. You stupid monkeys are so prone to violence that you let it build up until it spewed out of you like vomit. Love doesn’t exist in this world you’ve created only lust.” The man growled as he walked over to his couch and sat down.

“What are you?” Steve asked. Apparently the man was so drunk that he was talking madness.

“Barton what do you think you’re doing?” A voice said from directly behind him. Steve jumped and turned as fast as he could. A man in a suit was standing behind him looking a little annoyed. How did the man get there without Steve hearing him?

“I’m having a drink what does it look like I’m doing it?” Barton answered.

“Sorry Captain I’ll take him off your hands.” The man said. Steve watched as the man walked over and pulled the other man onto his feet.

“Hey don’t touch me. It’s your fault this is happening anyway.” Barton snarled. The man ignored him and started pulling him from the room.

“Barton, be quite before you make an even bigger fool of yourself than you already have.” The man said pulling him past Steve. Barton turned and looked at Steve.

“I want to stay here with tight ass. Maybe I can turn him into a real boy.” The man said leering at Steve. The man just sighed and continued pulling Barton towards the entrance.

“Must you flirt with everything that breathes Barton?”

“I don’t know must destroy everything you get your hands on?” Barton asked as they left the room. What the hell had just happened? He turned around and blinked in shock. Where had the couch gone? There was nothing there besides a broken table. It was official he had lost his mind. He needed a vacation. Maybe he could take Bucky to a tropical island. That would be nice.

 

* * *

 

 

** 2\. Banner **

 

“Hello Doctor.” A voice said from behind him. Banner turned around to find a young blonde man standing in front of him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red silk shirt. This man really didn’t belong here. That shirt looked more expensive than most people’s houses around here.

“Can I help you?” Bruce asked as he looked around. This might be a trap set up by some shady government agency.

“Don’t worry my current form might be part of a government agency but I’m not here about that.” The man said with a smile. What the hell was going on? If this was some kind of act to get him to try to put his guards down it wasn’t working so well.

“Form?” Bruce asked. The man spread his arms and turned around apparently showing Bruce his body.

“I like it. It’s nice and compact. Also it has muscles to die for don’t you think?” The man asked giving him a smile that lit up his face. Bruce felt a desire in his blood rise that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Yeah it’s nice.”

“Only nice.” The man said with a pout. It was really cute. A man shouldn’t be able to look that cute.

“Umm so did you need me for something?” Bruce asked.

“Actually I came here to say I’m sorry.” The man said looking guilty.

“What are you sorry for? I’ve never met you before.”

“That whole mess with Betty Ross. Usually I’m so much better at dodging the disasters. Then again, how was I to know your little experiment would let out your little childhood imaginary friend.” The man said.

“How did you know the Hulk was…Who are you?”

“Oh how rude of me, my names Clint Barton. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Clint said extending a hand to Bruce. Bruce looked at it for a few minutes before shaking it.

“Nice to meet you too.” He responded. Before he could let go he was pulled forward. He lost his balance and fell into the other man’s body. Before he could right himself he felt a pair of soft lips meet his. They were so soft and they really knew what they were doing. Bruce opened his mouth to protest and felt his mouth invaded by the man’s tongue. The kiss seemed to go on forever but ended way to soon.

The man pulled back with a smile. He took a step back and said “There now that I know you in a very personal manner all you have to is call for me and I’ll come to your aid. It’s the least I can do since my action have caused you so much pain. It’s been a real pleasure.”

Holy crap he had just kissed a man in a part of the world that tended to frown on that kind of thing. Bruce looked around paying only partial attention to what the man was saying. No one was staring at them or pointing. It seemed like no one had seen them. Not that he really knew how. They were in the middle of a busy street there should be a lynch mob forming.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You could have gotten us killed.” Bruce said turning back to the man only to find him gone. Okay that was weird. Sure it wasn’t the weirdest thing he had seen on his travels but it was the first time that a random stranger came up and kissed him. He was a really good kisser, wait that was beside the point. How had he known about the Hulk? He must have been studying up on him. The guy must work for somebody. He must have planted something on him or maybe he had poisoned Bruce. He needed to go take a blood sample. As Bruce went down the street he couldn’t help but wonder what the guys name was. He couldn’t seem to remember it. Oh well, it wasn’t really important.

 

* * *

 

  **3\. Darcy**

 

Darcy had just gotten out of her last class for the day. She was exhausted but was feeling very accomplished. She had been able to get the internship she needed to graduate. Sure it was with an astrophysicist but who cared it was what she needed. She still didn’t know how an internship with an astrophysicist would possibly count for her political science degree, but her advisor had guaranteed that it would. Though she wasn’t looking forward to working with them. When she had told them she was a political science major she could see the disappointment and then the superior looks appear on their faces.  

She was walking down the street that would lead her to her apartment when three men started following her. Darcy looked around and noticed for the first time that no one else was on this small side street. Oh crap how had she let herself get into this situation? She started to walk faster. Maybe they were just heading in this direction and weren’t planning to do anything to her. Her hopes were dashed as the men caught up to her. Darcy gave up all pretenses and started running for her life. The men were caught by surprise but soon gave chase. She was almost to the end of the street when she felt something solid hit her in the back taking her to the ground.

Darcy let out a scream as she desperately tried to get out from under her attacker. She wasn’t having any luck the man was just way to strong for her. She was about to let out a scream when the weight suddenly disappeared. She sat there in shock for a few minutes before turning around.

There was a man in a suit standing over her. He was middle aged and had a receding hair line. His face was completely devoid of emotion. If she wasn’t pretty sure that this man had just saved her life she would be terrified of the man. Two of the men that had attacked her were staring at the man in fear. One of the men had a gun out and was pointing it at the man who had saved her. His hand was shaking so bad it looked like he would be lucky to get within two feet of what he was aiming for. The third man who must have been on top of her was a few feet away inside a huge dent in the side of a car.

How was that possible? This man obviously had super strength. Wait she had heard about this before. The news was calling them mutants, people born with a single gene that gave those powers. People were terrified of them yet she had just been saved by one of them.

“Put your hands up or we’ll…or I’ll shoot you.” The man told the mutant.

“Please go ahead and try. Make this at least worth the time it took to come over and stop you idiots.” The man said stepping towards the idiot with the gun. The boy panicked and shot. The man in the suit grunted but didn’t seem to be phased. Darcy stared at the bullet hole in the man’s suit. She could see unmarred flesh under it. Apparently the man was invulnerable along with super strong.

“That’s more like it, though you were off by a few inches. You were aiming for my heart right?” The man asked walking towards the frozen thug. He grabbed the gun and squeezed. The metal turned into a pile of scrap metal. He tossed the gun aside and brought his hand back to the man’s chest looking like he had tapped his chest. The thug went flying landing far away and slid down the concrete and didn’t get up. Darcy was staring in shock. Ok he was very strong.

The man was staring at the other man as if disappointed that he hadn’t put up more of a fight. He was so busy staring at the fallen thug that he didn’t notice the last thug sneaking up behind him with a knife.

“Watch out.” Darcy yelled at him. The man turned around caught the knifes blade and ripped it out of the man’s hand. The thug growled at the man. Darcy couldn’t understand why this man wasn’t trying to run away in fear. If she had this cold faced man staring at him with a knife in his hand she would be miles away already.

“Huh, you really don’t have anything in there do you? No emotions, no self preservation instinct nothing. You’re an empty shell, nothing but a base instinct for comfort and sex. Clint would find you fascinating. Most likely want to take you apart piece by piece to figure out how you work. Then again I really hat rapists.” The man said before plunging the knife into the thugs gut. Darcy let out a scream as blood started to pour from the wound. The man fell to the ground in pain.

The man in the suit was staring down at his shirt that had gotten blood on it. He was frowning at it. Darcy must have whimpered in fear or something since the man had looked up at her. He seemed to have forgotten she was there.

“Don’t worry miss, I stabbed him in the gut. Very painful, but he won’t die for a while. If he got some kind of medical treatment he’ll most likely live. I’ll leave it up to you.” The man said as he took out a handkerchief and tried to get out the blood.

“This isn’t going to come out. I’m going to have to go and change. Clint’s going to be so mad when I show up late.” The man said looking oddly disappointed.

“I’m sure he’ll understand.” Darcy said with a weak voice.

“The thing is I finally got him to agree on giving me a second chance and this happens.” The man said with a sigh. This couldn’t be happening…she must have hit her head harder than she had thought when that thug had tackled her.

“You should get him chocolates or something to show him you’re sorry.” Darcy muttered as she stood up.

“Hmm that might work. He is fond of all that romantic crap. Thank you Miss Lewis.” The man said with a small smile.

“No problem.” Darcy said looking at her phone and typed in 911. Wait a second did he just call her Miss Lewis.

“Hey how did you know my name?” Darcy asked looking up. She jumped in shock almost dropping her phone. The man was gone. There was no trace of the man. If it wasn’t for the three unconscious and bleeding thugs she would have thought she had imagined the whole thing. Yeah she was looking forward to that internship now. She really needed a vacation, somewhere where none of this weird stuff would happen. It was a physics internship what could possibly happen there. She looked down at the bleeding body and cringed. Ok she was going to buy a taser. Yep definitely getting a taser Darcy thought as she called the police.

 

* * *

 

 

** 4\. Pepper Potts **

 

Pepper was looking forward to this she though as she exited the elevator. Ever since the incident with Stone she had taken to meeting Phil for coffee every Thursday. Apparently his position in SHIELD required him to wrangle a bunch of difficult agents. This made it easy for them to sympathize with each other. She had found herself looking forward to these little meetings. It gave her the opportunity to distress from all the problems that came from dealing with Tony.

 She walked into the Starbuck that was in the first floor of Stark Industries. She smiled when she saw Phil sitting there. Her smile disappeared when she saw that he wasn’t alone. A young blonde man was sitting with and looked mad. Pepper slowly walked over to them but didn’t want to interrupt them. She stopped before reaching the table. Neither one of them seemed to notice her.

“Calm down Clint you’re making a scene.” Phil said in a hushed voice.

“No you calm down. I don’t mess around with your work now do I. So what the hell do you think you’re doing messing with mine?” This Clint said in an angry rush.

“I don’t really see how meeting with a friend every once in a while will mess with your work.” Phil said looking confused.

“Do I tell you how to blow shit up or cause chaos and destruction wherever you go? No I don’t because I believe that you are perfectly capable of destroying anything you touch. So why are you doubting me when I tell you your little get togethers are fucking up the relationship I’ve worked so hard on.” Clint practically yelled.

“You’re right I’m sorry.” Phil said actually looking apologetic.

“You’re sorry…you’re sorry. Do you know how far I had to look for someone who could actually stand that jackass longer than a few minutes? I had to spend time with him. I was harassed more times than you could possibly believe. If I wanted to I could be swimming in money with the money from the sexual harassment lawsuits. I still can’t understand why anyone would spend more than one night with him. Sure he has a really big dick but that can only make up for so much.” Clint said.

“Why the hell do you know how big his dick is?” Phil asked looking kind of angry.

“Oh sweetie I did have a life before I started dating you.” The young man said smiling. Wow the young man was extremely good looking when he was smiling and not scowling. Oh my god, did he say that they were dating. Is this the cellist that Phil had told her so much about? Why hadn’t Phil told her that it was a guy? He knew that she wouldn’t care about stuff like that right?

“Phil is this the cellist I’ve heard so much about?” Pepper said walking up to the table. Phil looked up at her in shock. Clint just turned to her and gave him a huge shit eating smile. Wait did he know she was standing here the whole time?

“Wow Phil you didn’t tell me that she was so beautiful. I think I’m jealous now.” Clint said turning his smile towards Phil.

“Don’t start Clint I told you we’re only friends.” Phil said with a frustrated sigh.

“Oh I’m just kidding with you. Well, I’ll let you guys get to your little coffee date.” Clint said leaning over the table to kiss Phil. He then stood up and held the chair out for her. He really was cute when he wasn’t angry. She sat down and looked up at the young man.

“You’re not going to join us?” Pepper asked.

“No I kind of took my lunch break to chew Phil here a new one.” Clint said.

“Wait what do you want me to do about the mess I’ve made?” Phil asked.

“Oh don’t worry about it. The little narcissist was actually jealous of you. I didn’t know he had it in him. Something tells me it’s not going to be a problem anymore.” Clint said sending Pepper a knowing smile. She had the sneaking suspicion that this entire conversation had somehow been about Tony and her.

“Well anyways it has been so nice to meet you Miss Potts.” Clint said before walking away. Pepper watched him walk away in confusion.

“What was that about?” Pepper asked as she turned to look at Phil. Phil looked sheepish and was actually blushing. This was the most emotion she had ever seen on his face.

“He’s been really stressed lately. When he’s stressed he hooks people up. I don’t really get it but he explained it as he loved making people so happy.” Phil said shrugging his shoulders. He handed a cup of coffee to her. Pepper took a sip and couldn’t keep in the smile as she tasted her favorite coffee.

“He seems kind of high maintenance.” Pepper said.

“He usually isn’t. We grew up together in fact I don’t remember a time in my life when he wasn’t there. We have always been close to each other but a few years ago I ended up doing something to him that really hurt him.” Phil muttered looking ashamed.

“What did you do?”

“It was for work. I couldn’t prevent it from happening no matter what I did. He understood that I couldn’t do anything but it still hurt him so badly that he’s barely recovering from it even now. He still hasn’t really returned to normal though he finally was willing to give me another chance a few years ago.” Phil said sipping his coffee.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Pepper said patting Phil’s hand in comfort.

“Yeah well things happen that you can control. Love isn’t really my thing. It’s kind of the opposite of what I do. There’s something Clint always tells me. He always said ‘If you really love someone you’re willing to do anything for them, even if it seems pointless even if you haven’t done anything. You’ll do whatever it takes for that one special person’” Phil said.

“That’s beautiful.”

“Well at least I think that’s what he said. I was only paying partial attention. I was busy trying to manage a gun happy agent and a red haired assassin at the time so I might have misheard.” Phil said with a small shrug of his shoulder.

Pepper smiled at Phil trying to turn the conversation from such an emotional subject. He was always so serious and tried to hide his feelings. Maybe having such an emotional partner would be good for him. While they continued their conversation she could help wondering if their conversation had been about her. It couldn’t be. There was no way Tony was jealous of her hanging out with Phil. Oh this was ridiculous! She would just tell Tony that Phil had a cellist he was crazy for. Even if Tony wasn’t jealous she would feel better.

 

* * *

 

 

**5\. Tony**

 

How did he end up here again? He was fairly sure it had something to do with Pepper. He had some vague recollection of Pepper nagging him about owing him a favor and that he had promised to do something. Now he was here standing in front of a bunch of rugrats. He was supposed to play with the little kids for some charity opening or something. He couldn’t really remember. He had been busy trying to find a cure for his palladium poisoning.

He looked around the room and found his eyes stopping on a handsome young thing. Usually he preferred his little parties to stay within the more beautiful and delicate members of the human race. It was just this guy was really hot. He had short sandy blonde hair with hazel eyes. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and an even tighter pair of jeans. Yep he was going to have a piece of that ass for tonight. What the hell he was dying anyway.

When the stupid publicity had come to an end Tony slowly made his way to the man. He seemed as bored with the event as Tony was.

“Well hello there I don’t remember seeing your face before.” Tony said sipping from is his glass of wine.

“Oh my God, Phil owes me so much for this. Does that actually work? I can’t believe you’ve been able to actually get as much ass as you have.” The man said with a smirk.

“I can guarantee you that I live up to every single rumor you’ve heard about me.”

“So that rumor about you picking up that STD in France is pure fact?” the man asked still smiling.

“Well, maybe not every rumor should be believed.” Tony said.

“Well, as fun as this awkward mess has been I have somewhere not here to be.” The man turned to leave.

“Come on tight ass. I guarantee you I can give you a night you won’t forget.” Tony said with a leer.

“Oh I’ve already had a taste of your pleasures and let me tell you that it wasn’t that good.” The man said.

“Now I would have remembered you if we had spent a night together.” Tony assured the man with a forced smile.

“I don’t know Mr. Stark you were pretty drunk” The man said.

“I was also wearing a blonde big breasted girl at the time.” The man whispered. What had the man just said? What was in this drink?

“I’ll have you know I can hold my alcohol and I never forget anything.” Tony said as his mind ran over what could possibly be in his drink. The man leaned into him pressing his body close to Tony’s. His mind instantly stuttered to a halt at the warm heat coming off the young man. He leaned close to Tony’s ear until he could feel the warm breath against it.

“Unfortunately I also don’t forget anything.” The man whispered before leaning back before giving his groin a pointed look. Before Tony could open his mouth to reply the man disappeared in sparks on red lights. Okay maybe it wasn’t poison. The combination of alcohol with the palladium poisoning in his blood might have caused him to hallucinate. Yep that must be it.

 

* * *

 

 

**+1: Natasha**

 

Natasha quickly learned that something wasn’t right with her new handler or the assassin that had brought her in. It was little things like the fact that Coulson hid his emotions behind a mask that she couldn’t even see behind. Sometimes she even wondered if he was human and not a robot. On the other hand Clint showed every emotion and could tell with a look what anyone else was feeling. It had creaped her out the first time he had looked at her and knew exactly what she was feeling.

If that wasn’t enough there were the powers she had seen them use. It was during their trip to Budapest that she saw Clint use his powers for the first time. They had been cornered by a large group of militia. They had been holding their own but she could see that Clint was running out of arrows. She saw Clint run out of arrows and was about to go help him when she saw him raise hand. A bright red lightning shot out of it and incinerated three soldiers. Natasha had been so shocked that she had let herself freeze for a few seconds. Those seconds had almost cost her a bullet between her shoulder blades.

Then in Moscow she had been shot by a sniper while she had been on a mission with Phil. They had quickly been surrounded by Red Room soldiers. She had thought they were done for when Phil started tearing them apart. That was the first time she had seen Coulson smile and she could honestly say she never wanted to see it again. She was pretty sure she was slowly bleeding out when the fight came to an end. Coulson knelt over her to see if she was okay. His body had suddenly jerked as if hit by something. Coulson had growled and turned around. Natasha could see a bullet hole in his suit but there was no blood. Then Phil had raised his hand and shot fire out of it.

After those events Natasha had known they were mutants. She understood why they hid it. With their careers they ran into enough mutants being hunted down like animals. Sure shield had a policy against bullying and discrimination but there was no guarantee that it would protect them. She had been firm in her belief that they were mutants until just a moment ago.

“God I can’t wait for this mission to end. I’m sick and tired of watching over these two kids. Can’t they be attacked already?” Natasha asked as she watched their targets sit across the street.

“I don’t know I’m kind of enjoying myself. Watching young love blossom is always nice.” Clint said staring at the couple.

“What are you talking about she can barely stand him and he finds her to be a controlling bitch.” Natasha said with a snort. Clint frowned and stared at them before looking at her.

“Well, that’s not right at all. Let’s see if we can fix that.” Clint said and flicked his hand at the couple. Natasha watched in horror as a pink light flew from his hand directly toward their targets. What was he doing they were supposed to protect them not hurt them? She watched as the targets were bathed in the light. How was she going to explain this to Fury? Wait were they kissing?

She turned to Clint and saw him smile before putting his finger in front of his mouth in a shushing movement. He had just made those two fall in love with a wave of his hand. He better not do that to her. Maybe they weren’t mutants. She had never known of mutants with this much power. She had no idea what they were but she suddenly felt scared that Clint might turn that smile her way.


End file.
